


Need

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

John moaned and ground his cock into the mattress. Rodney was covering him, pressing him down, breath hot and frantic against his neck.

“Oh, God…” Rodney sounded wrecked, voice cracking as his cock pushed against John’s ass. “I want…”

“Do it.” John could hardly force the words past the swell of need choking at his throat.

Slick fingers slid across his hip, fumbling for a second before finding their way, twisting and stretching.

“Rodney…” He was ready to beg if he had to and then… oh, Jesus… “Yes!” Rodney was inside him, hard and hot and exactly what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction & is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
